1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock device for an on-vehicle apparatus such as a stereo sound system, transceiver and the like by which the apparatus is locked in a case built in the frame of a vehicle such as an automobile, and more particularly to a lock device used for preventing the on-vehicle apparatus from being stolen and for allowing the apparatus to be used outside the vehicle.
2. Related Art
A conventional lock device for locking an onvehicle apparatus in a case fixedly mounted on the vehicle frame is constructed as shown in FIG. 6, wherein an on-vehicle apparatus 4 is locked in a case 1 by projecting a claw 3 into a slot 2 formed in the case 1, thus preventing the apparatus from being stolen. In order to remove the apparatus 4 from the case 1, the claw 3 is pushed down toward the apparatus 4 by inserting, for example, an unlock jig 5 into the case 1.
Such a conventional lock device, however, poses some problems. It is necessary to keep the unlock jig in some place. In addition, if a jig of the same configuration is used, the lock device can be unlocked and the apparatus will be stolen.